titanes vs vampiros
by konan akimichi
Summary: titanes vs vampiros es una historia sobre anabel y robert , son de dos familias diferentes y se aman aunque no se han dado cuenta . muchas personas querrán separarlos pero podrán ? . su amor bastara para afrontar todo lo que les viene encima ?


Titanes vs vampiros

Y un amor prohibido

Capítulo 1

Era de noche y hacia mucho frio, tuve miedo, oí a federic discutir con un señor. Pero no sabía de quien provenía la voz así que fui a investigar quien era. Al abrir cuidadosamente la puerta observe a un hombre de piel morena y alto, con un joven guapo de ojos color azul.

El volteo a mirarme, pero rápidamente serré la puerta sin hacer demasiado ruido luego escuche que serraban la puerta de la casa con un pequeño chirrido, así que decidí salir de mi cuarto para preguntarle a mi padre quien era ese hombre.

Salí y vi a mi padre sentado en el sofá, me aproxime a el y le pregunte –padre ¿quién era ese hombre que acaba de salir por la puerta?- él le respondió – el era un tintan, llamado orbes un hombre que ha tenido por siglos problemas con nuestra familia - .le quise preguntar, que había pasado entre el y orbe , pero decidí despedirme y preguntarle al día siguiente , ya que debe estar de mal humor .

Me despedí de mi padre y me retire a la cama.

Al día siguiente me levante y salude a mi papa, le pregunte - papa ¿que paso con los titanes? el le respondió: - hace muchos años. Mi abuelo se enamoro de un titán llamada Elizabeth. Ellos dos estaban tan enamorados, pero eso no era suficiente porque sus padres a los años lo acusaron de a verla matado, ya que se encontró su cadáver al lado de rio. Así que los titanes siempre han culpado a los vampiros de ser asesinos, y cada vez que ven un vampiro lo matan. Así que decidí arreglar las cosas con el rey - . - que bueno papa, me alegro que después de tanto tiempo las cosas se resolvieran -.

Me levante de la mesa y me fui a mi cuarto, para ir al rio a tomar una ducha.

Al llegar al rio, deje mis cosas sobre una roca, y me sumergí dentro del agua.

Estaba en mi cuarto pensando , que alguien me miraba pero no supe quien era ,le pregunte - papa ¿ puedo ir al rio ?- ..- ¿para que hijo?- el le dijo:- necesito ir a relajarme un poco y dar una vuelta - el papa asintió con la cabeza. Me dirigí hacia el bosque. Tratando de no recordar nada de lo que había sentido esa noche. Al llegar vi de lejos una señorita, metido en el agua. me acerque muy cautelosamente , me escondí en unos arbustos que estaban cerca , observe ala muchacha otro rato mas, al ver que venia Asia mi ,me resbale y caí sobre el suelo .

Escuche unos ruidos, en los arbustos así que fue haber quien andaba allí, antes coji mi ropa y me vestí a todas prisa. Fui silenciosamente al arbusto, cuando me acerque a ver que había, encontré un a un joven de ojos azules como los que había visto la noche anterior.

Al verlo a los ojos, hubo un minuto de silencio entre el y yo. Le dije: - que te pasa, no puedes andar viendo a cuan mujer se te pasa por lo ojos - el muchacho me miro y me giño el ojo , salió corriendo hacia la aldea los titanes . Me quede pensando de que acababa de pasar, pero pensé en irme a mi casa ya que era tarde y padre debería estar preocupado por mi.

Al dejar a la muchacha con la palabra en la boca, decidí irme de allí ya que el momento era incomodo, así que cogí la primera carrosa que encontré y me fui directamente a mi castillo sin mirar atrás. Al llegar a mi casa, abrí la puerta silenciosamente para que mi madre no se diera cuenta de que acababa de llegar, entre y serré de la misma forma la puerta, al entrar a mi cuarto me acosté en la cama y quise olvidar lo que había echo.

Al otro día mi padre entro en mi cuarto sin ningún aviso, me levanto de una forma tan salvaje que me caí de la cama, al despertar mi padre me levanto del suelo y me dijo: - hijo arréglate, porque al anochecer iremos ala castillo de los vampiros - . Con el sueño que tenia le conteste a mi padre lo primero que se me vino ala mente - aja -

Mi padre me soltó, y se retiro de mi alcoba, me dormí un largo tiempo tirado en el piso, al despertar completamente, fui directo al baño y me arregle para la ida al reino de los vampiros. Tome una ducha y me puse mi mejor prenda para la ocasión.

Al anochecer. Mi papa y yo decidimos salir de la casa, fuimos en carruaje de John, nuestro mayordomo. Nos subimos y le dimos la dirección del palacio de los vampiros.

Al llegar, nos bajamos del carruaje, jhon se fue pero antes nos dijo - amo avíseme para que lo recoja, antes del amanecer -. Nos aproximamos a tocar la puerta, pero antes de que pudiéramos hacer cualquier movimiento o siquiera respirar, jan estaba al frente de nosotros y con una voz ronca nos dijo: - pasen, el amo los espera con ansias - . Señalo la puerta para que entráramos.

Al entrar, saludamos a federic y nos sentamos en el sofá. Cuando me senté, me quede viendo a la muchacha que estaba sentada al frente mío, llevaba un hermoso velo de color negro con destellos azules. Su padre le susurro al oído - hija quítate el velo - su hija bajo la cabeza, y se quito el velo dejándolo en el piso. Al verla recordé que era la misma joven que había visto en el lago, al cruzar nuestras miradas, hubo un silencio que para mí fue eterno entre ella y yo. Ella me miro como si me fuera a decir algo pero por algún motivo se volteo. Me sentí ignorado y un poco enfadado ya que ella parecía como si nunca me hubiera visto. Al final de la conversación entre mi papa y federic, llame a jhon para nos recogiera en el carruaje más elegante que tuviera.

Me despedí de federic y antes de que me fuera su hija se acerco a mí y me susurro al oído. - necesito que nos veamos, mañana a las 8 en el bosque - se alejo de mi y se paro al lado de su padre para despedirse. Salí y serré lentamente la puerta. Espere a que jhon llegara.

Jhon llego y me subí en el carruaje, mire por la ventana y vi que la joven estaba recostada mirándome fijamente me quede mirándola pero lentamente el carro fue yéndose y cada vez me alejaba de la muchacha .

Luego de que el joven se fue, me sentí muy apenada, no lo podía creer. Me acosté a dormir con mi gato, y antes me despedí de jan y de federic. Al otro día me desperté, me levante y desperté a mi papa, baje a desayunar, y de repente escuche un disparo. Así que empecé a gritar - papa, papa - (desesperadamente) cundo vi que mi padre estaba tirado en el piso con la camisa, empapada de sangre.

Me levante de un salto. Empapada de sudor y temblando, Me había dado que cuenta de que solo era un sueño pero me preocupo ya que lo vampiros podemos ver el futuro, mediante sueños o al tocar cosas.

Salí de mi cama, y fui a ver a mi papa para contarle lo que había soñado, al bajar las escaleras vi a jan sentado en la mesa de la cocina cortándole los pétalos a las rosas. Me acerque a él y le dije - ¿jan que haces?- el me respondió con un nudo en la garganta y con los ojos llorosos - señorita, ¿no le an dicho la noticia?- yo le negué con la cabeza y le implore para que me contara.

El me dijo siéntese y le diré todo, lo que pasa es que…. Es que…. le grite de forma desesperada (dime). y el diciéndome con una lagrima en la mejilla …. Que su esposa rosita había muerto por la mañana a causa de una enfermedad muy grave, el me miro y me dijo: - es triste saber, que ella y yo nos íbamos a casar en unos pocos días - . Se paro y se fue con lagrimas en los ojos calleándole por toda la cara.

Me sentí terrible, pensé por un segundo que a federic le había pasado algo, pero a la vez me entristeció saber que rosita se había muerto a tan temprana edad y que jan no pudo conformar una familia con ella. Me pare y me fui a bañarme y arreglarme para ir a mi cita con el titán.

Ya era de noche y decidí ir a caminando hacia el bosque, antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta vi a mi padre atrás mío diciéndome con voz reclamativa y gruesa:- a dónde vas, a estas horas de la noche - . Lo mire y le dije:- voy a ir a la casa de mili para que me preste unos vestidos que necesito - . Mi papa me miro con ojos serios y bajo la cabeza en forma de decir que me dejaba ir. Abrí la puerta y salí corriendo, antes de que mi papa se arrepintiera de su decisión.

Llegue a mi castillo después de la reunión, fui directo hacia mi alcoba, abrí el closet para coger mi piyama y ponérmela, me mire en el espejo y lentamente se me iban cerrando los ojos, así que decidí irme a la cama a tomar una buena siesta.

al otro día me levante con un dolor inmenso en el pecho . Me toque el corazón y me di cuenta de que no estaba palpitando, sentí mareo y empecé a ver borroso, de un momento a otro me caí al suelo sin poder reaccionar. no se si pasaron minutos o horas , pero cuando desperté vi que mi papa estaba enzima mío , le pregunte :-papa ¿ dónde estoy , que ha pasado ?-. El me respondió: - te desmayaste hace 5 horas y no pude hacerte entrar en razón -. Me levante con todas mis fuerzas, pero me dolía demasiado, y cuando vi en el reloj que eran las 7:00pm y recordé que tenia la cita con la vampira.

Cogí a toda prisa mi traje y e cepille los dientes. me despedí de mi padre y abrí la puerta de mi cuarto casi tirándola , baje las escaleras pero lastimosamente Evelyn estaba trapeando el piso , así que rodé cuesta abajo . al tocar el piso , me puse de pie y salí corriendo de mi casa .

Cogí el primer carruaje que encontré, me subí y le dije al señor que me llevara al bosque pero me baje unas calles antes para que el hombre no sospechara. Entre en el bosque y fui directamente al rio, al ver que no había nadie allí me arregle y me limpie la cara ya que estaba sucia. Escuche a lo lejos unos pasos y pensé que era ella, pero era una ardilla, me decepcione, así que pensé en irme ya que la vampira no llegaba.

Cuando me voltee, vi a lo lejos una mujer de pelo café oscuro, con los ojos rojos y con un vestido hermoso que le caía a las rodillas. Ella se acerco velozmente a mí y me dijo:-hola, que gusto ver que si viniste -. Yo me agache y le bese la mano. Ella se sentó en una roca que estaba seca de mí, me miro y me dijo:-necesito que me digas ¿quién eres? y todo sobre ti -. Yo agache la cabeza en forma de decirle que estaba de acurdo con lo que me pedía. Empecé contándole que al nacer yo sufrí de una enfermedad que nadie supo de donde provenía, ni que era. Luego mi padre se dio cuenta de que tenía una marca de nacimiento en forma de luna. Así que me llamó Lucas, cuando crecí mi madre murió a causa de un vampiro. Ella me miro como si me fuera a matar, pero se tranquilizo y seguí relatándole mi vida. Los titanes me enseñaron como pelear, casar, correr, y hacer todo lo que me sirviera para sobrevivir y como ser un líder.

He vivido 1300 años, ella había tenido una infancia muy tranquila ya que su padre no tubo problemas, ni discusiones con su madre, me conto que cuando creció no pudo controlar las ganas de sangre humana y llego a matar muchos aldeanos, así que tuvieron que encerrarla en una cárcel mientras aprendía como manejarlo. Pero luego la soltaron y aprendió a controlar su sed.

No quise ser atrevido con ella, pero me quede mirándola a los ojos por unos segundos. De un momento a otro, no la vi al frente mío así que me preocupe. Cuando la vi, se me lanzo enzima y me tuvo arrinconado contra el piso. Se me acerco,

Me sentí intimidado al ver la encima mío. Ella me respiraba en la cara, era una sensación muy traumática.

No pude aguantar las ganas de sangre, no había comido nada en todo el día y tenia demasiada hambre, además sus ojos eran tan hermosos. Que cuando me fui a parar me tropecé y caí enzima de el. le dije :-lo siento , no quise hacerlo -. Me levante y le ofrecí mi mano para que el pudiera pararse. Se levanto y me miro con cara de miedo y al pararse me miro unos segundos y luego con una sola palabra seca y fría me dijo: - adiós, pronto nos volveremos a ver y fue un gusto haberte conocido -.

Se dio la vuelta y en unos minutos el ya no estaba junto a mí, me sentí apenada y sedienta pero me arregle ya que tenia tierra en el pelo, mi vestido tenía un pequeño roto, me fui de ahí pasando por el oscuro y solitario bosque. Cogí un carruaje y le indique al señor que me llevara al castillo, al dejarme le page y abrí la puerta lentamente, al entrar deje mi zapatos muy despacio en la alfombra. Al subir Las escaleras me tropecé con Axil y note que en una bandeja de plata tenia una copa de sangre y una tajada de pan. - señorita, que pasa? , ¿Donde a estado?-.

Yo le dije que había estado en la casa de mili, le dije que se corriera que tenia mucho sueño y debía ir a dormir, ella bajo las escaleras y no la vi con lo oscuro que estaba.

Llegue ala puerta de mi cuarto y rápidamente me puse la piyama y me acosté, estaba muy cansada y un poco sucia. En el transcurso de la noche, tuve un sueño muy raro.

Estaba viendo a un hombre y salvajemente me le aválense y lo mordí, al otro día me desperté con la cara llena de manchas rojas, y muy agitada, me quite las cobijas de enzima y me levante, fui directamente al espejo y note que la cara mía estaba roja y que mi piernas tenían unos cuentos rasguños, cogí el jabón y con agua en la mano trate de lavarme la cara , pero lo único que conseguí fue maltratarme la cara . Me bañe y luego e cambie y me puse un vestido morado asta las rodillas.

Baje y me encontré con mi madre.- ¿como amaneciste hija?-.

-muy bien mama (le mentí) -. le di un abrazo y baje ala cocina , al sentarme en la mesa vi que al frente mío había una copa de sangre y un pedazo de carne cruda . me comí todo sin dejar una pequeño rastro , me levante y le di las gracias a jan y a axil , me fui directamente hacia la sala y me senté en mueble que estaba cerca .

Cogí el diario ya que no lo había leído en días y tenia demasiada curiosidad sobre lo que pasaba en el pueblo y la plebe , cuando abrí el diario decía muy grande en la pagina principal .

_Hoy 14 de marzo_

_Se han encontrado 2 cuerpos en un callejón al lado de la carnicería, los dos cadáveres fueron llevados a la morgue . la policía a llegado ala hora de la mañana para investigar y buscar pistas sobre esta acto vandálico y esta es una advertencia para todas las personas del pueblo , y las autoridades han decidido hablar con los reyes para lograr y buscar una solución , ya que el pueblo esta muy asustado ._

_Noticias e.t.u_

Me quede muy sorprendida y dejando la silla atrás y el periódico volando por los aires y cayendo al piso, fui corriendo donde mi padre a contarle lo ocurrido.

Pero cuando abrí la puerta note que el no estaba sentado en su silla favorita, con la vista hacia las flores rojas que crecían en el jardín. Cerré la puerta, y salí de mi casa para ir a la tienda de mili y preguntarle sobre lo ocurrido.

Fui caminando hasta la tienda, pero no me mucho ya que me demore 5 segundos en llegar, cuando entre sonó un chirrido en la puerta y todo el mundo volteo a mirar a donde estaba yo , seguí caminando directamente a donde estaba mili y todo la gente que estaba allí me miraba y se corrían a los lados para dejarme pasar y eso no me sorprendió debido alas noticias , y al miedo del pueblo que debió tener en ese momento .

Me sente en una mesa y al rato llego mili y se sentó al frente mío, me miro y dijo :- ¿que haces aquí ? , no ves que todo el mundo esta asustado por las nuevas noticias y no creo que sea bueno que vayas por las calles como si nada -.

- lo siento mili pero tenia que venir a decirte algo muy importante, y necesito que me des unas pequeñas pociones porque en estos días me e sentido extraña y solo he pensado en la sangre de ese titán -. - ¿qué titán?-.

Con un suspiro le dije - mili luego te contare todo lo que a pasado -. (Me rei con una carcajada) mili me miro y me pregunto que si deseaba algo de toar o de comer pero yo le negué con la cabeza y le dije que acababa de desayunar pero que muchas gracias por su preocupación e interés.

Mili se levanto de la mesa para ir por unos aperitivos para ella, mientras tanto yo me quede sentada con una preocupación inmensa y sentía que toda la plebe me observaba así fuera disimuladamente, yo la sentía.

Un joven apuesto con capucha negra llego a mi mesa y me entrego una carta y se retiro al instante, cogí la carta y decía:

_Buenas tardes señorita Anabel espero que mi mensajero no la allá asustado demasiado, pero necesito decirle una cosa muy importante, y se lo que estará pensando, que porque no se lo dije de frente, pues es una buena pregunta y se la responderé._

_ya que mi identidad es muy valiosa y en estos momentos no me puedo dar el lujo de salir a dar vueltas por las calles como si nada pasara , además el pueblo a estado intranquilo y ya no se sienten seguros acá y lo menos que quiero es preocuparlos mas o lo que le parezca ._

_bueno me estoy desviando del tema , lo que le quería decir era que usted no es la única vampira de estas tierras , hay otra personas las cuales son muy peligrosas y nos les agrada mucho la idea de que usted este saliendo e encontrándose con un titán ._

_Tenga mucho cuidado , su vida puede estar en peligro y espero que pronto nos veamos , pero mientras tanto la seguiré cuidando desde lejos , con cariño_

Art….

Quede con una cara inimaginable y con los pelos de punta , me voltee y mire a todos los lados y rincones de la tienda, me levante y salí corriendo para mirar si aun el hombre del abrigo negro estaba hay , pero desafortunadamente no había nadie circulando por la calle .

Me devolví a mi asiento y hay estaba mili con una tasa de vino y una pan del mas caliente que ella pudo tener. Mientras ella comía yo iba narrándole todo lo que me había pasado y mazo menos me demore unas 2 horas en tratarle de explicar, y luego de que termine, le di un abrazo y me despedí de ella y le dije que pronto nos volveríamos a ver, fui corriendo hacia mi casa y de ida me encontré con teoma y le dije que luego hablaríamos, pase por el lado de ella pero sin querer la empuje y callo en toda la acera.

La mire y seguí corriendo esquivando a toda persona que se me pasara de frente o al lado, llegue a mi casa y note que había mucha neblina y hacia demasiado frio.

-oye, oye, oye-

Que pasa, porque estoy escuchando a alguien

- ¿quien esta hay? , responda….-

Saque mis colmillos en forma de defensa, pero no haba nadie allí, sentí un aire que corría por la venas y por cada pedazo de mi cuerpo. Seguí caminando y de un salto logre llegar a la ventana, desgraciadamente estaba cerrada, pero note que había una carta encima de mi mesa de escribir.

Logre abrir la ventana, gracias a que había una pequeña abertura y la aproveche para abrir la ventana. Cuando la abrí salió una ráfaga de viento, entre poniendo un pie en el piso y cerrando la ventana y bajando la cortina, cogí la carta y la abrí con mucha paciencia.

Buenas tardes señorita, lo siento mucho y me siento muy apenado pero he tenido que tener que seguirla hasta su casa, y lamento haberla asustado de esa forma pero tenía que llamar su atención ya que en los arbustos que estaban cerca de usted, se encontraban unos esclavos de vampiros y fueron mandados para vigilarla, y sacarle información sobre usted. Señorita está corriendo mucho peligro estos días, debería quedarse en casa por favor

Con cariño

Art….

Capitulo 2

El conflicto

-guau..

Ese señor ya me está dando miedo

-¿quién podrá ser?

Ok tranquila, debe ser un loco que solo quiere algo de mi familia. o un periodista , quizás un reportero. Bueno, lo único que quiero es irme a dormir y descansar un poco

Cogí mis cobijas y me las puse delicadamente, y me ti mis pies dentro de unas medias que tenia cerca, me dormí fijando la vista a la ventana y pensé los pocos minutos que estuve consiente sobre la carta y sobre el señor que pudo mandármela.

- NO, por favor, YO NO SOY, YO NO SOY.

Me levante sudando pero esta vez no estaba con pequeñas manchas de sangre esparcidas por la ropa, me quite las cobijas de encima y deje la cama organizada con todo limpio y bello para que axil no hiciera nada. Abrí la puerta del baño y entre dejando la puerta medio serrada , igual nadie iba a entrar sin permiso o al menos sin tocar, me quite la ropa y la deje regada en el piso , entre ala tina que estaba llena de espuma y pétalos de rosa con una suave fragancia a vainilla .

Dure unos 20 minutos en el baño, hasta que sonó la puerta, me levante y me puse una toalla en mi cuerpo y en el pelo, salí del baño y cruce toda mi habitación dejando huellas húmedas.

- si axil ¿que quieres?

- señorita acá le traigo su desayuno, su madre ya a comido al igual que el amo, solo falta usted por comer

- gracias (le serré la puerta)

Lleve mi desayuno ala cama y observe que eran unos huevos revueltos, con una tasa de chocolate caliente y pedacitos de pollo, regados por todo el plato. Sentí que una baba se me esparcía por la boca pero no fue así. Tenía tanta hambre que en un segundo ya no había nada en el plato y ni una gota quedaba en vaso. Deje la bandeja encima de la mesa, y me seque bien para sacar un hermoso vestido color carmesí y unos zapatos blancos de tacón. Me vestí y cogí la bandeja para llevarla a la cocina, pero antes de que yo pudiera hacer algo, observe el jardín y vi que crecían unas pequeñas rosas de el color de la oscuridad y a la misma vez crecían unos tulipanes y hortalizas, abrí la ventana para que se iluminara un poco la habitación mientras no estoy en casa.

Baje con la bandeja en las manos y la deje enzima del comedor con una nota que decía:

_Gracias axiles por el desayuno estaba delicioso, y dile a mis padres que iré a casa de tom y que por favor no me esperen en casa._

_Gracias_

_Att: Anabel_

Me fui dejando la nota atrás, ojala nunca me descubrieran, necesitaba decir esa mentira aunque yo supiera que estaba mal. Llame a tom y le explique lo que tenia que decir en caso de que mis padres le preguntaran algo. Sali de mi casa y pase por las tiendas y casas, no me sorprendió de que las personas me miraran con curiosidad y temor, cada persona de esa zona me miraba aunque ello intentara disimular. Luego de que pase por el pueblo llegue a la pradera y arranque unas ortalisas, rosas, y un poco de margaritas, las puse en forma de ramo y seguí mi camino, estaba al frente del bosque y por lo general se veia algo pero esta vez estaba oscuro y casi no podia ver nada, tuve que impulsarme con los arboles hasta poder llegar al reino de los titanes, era tan hermoso algo que nunca había visto, era algo muy bello.

Era… me quede sin palabras, un mundo lleno de personas alegres, todo era limpio, la gente se saludaba sin temor alguno y no tenían miedo, se veía que estaban a gustos hay, los arboles eran de un color verde tirando a amarillo y el paso era verde y parecía recién regado. camine unas cuantas calles y tome de una tienda una manta color rojo fosforescente , me cubrí con ella para que nadie notara que la hija de los titanes andaba por allí , seguí caminando unos cuantos minutos hasta al fin ver a lo lejos un bello castillo de piedra sobre una pequeña montaña .

Llegue allá en un abrir y serrar de ojos. Cuando llegue a la puerta del castillo toque lentamente unas 2 o 3 veces, hoy que alguien se aproximaba a abrir, de repente se abrió la puerta dejando un horrible chirrido con el. Vi su cara de nuevo pero no lo podía creer era.

Ella en un momento se paro y se callo enzima mío. Solo podía notar su bello vestido y sus hermosos ojos que se iluminaban con la noche, ella se paro y me ofreció amablemente su mano para que yo pudiera levantarme. Cogí su mano pero aun así la miraba con un poco de miedo ya que su mirada era de hambre, de sed, le dije unas cortas palabras y me retire de allí. Ella me miraba con vergüenza aunque eso no me importo lo único que quise fue irme a mi casa y recostarme un rato


End file.
